


Five Things Harry Would Never Admit About Severus Snape

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, M/M, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape already had an ego the size of a Hippogriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Harry Would Never Admit About Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomlysane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randomlysane).



1\. That he really _did_ know his stuff. He was the crappiest teacher Harry had ever had but the man was a walking encyclopedia of sneaky spells. Not that Harry would ever admit that to his face. Snape already had an ego the size of a Hippogriff.

 

2\. That, even though he was usually the butt of Snape's well-aimed quips (and that didn't stop just because they were sleeping together), Snape had a wicked way with words and it was almost worth getting verbally flayed by his clever tongue. And that his clever tongue was good for other things too.

 

3\. That in spite of appearances, once his word was freely given, Snape was loyal to a fault. Dumbledore had known it; Minerva had suspected it and Harry was beginning to believe it. Harry laughed that Snape had successfully hidden his Hufflepuff side for most of his life, but his secret was out now. Snape had growled and changed the subject.

 

4\. That sometimes, when Harry wakes up in the middle of the night, Snape's face is twisted as though he were in pain, and the mumbled words that leak out of his thin mouth sound a lot like _'sorry'_. Harry never refers to it in the morning – mostly because he'd have to talk about why he can't sleep the whole night through.

 

5\. That he kisses like his life depends upon it; deep, earnest kisses with his eyes closed, with his arms wrapped tight around Harry's shoulders, with everything he's got in him. Harry wouldn't admit that to anyone because it's no one's business but theirs.


End file.
